


There They Were

by janistyping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Mai - Freeform, Other, Zuko - Freeform, avatarthrlastairbender, fallmaikoweek2020, maiko, maikoweek, maikoween, tylee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping
Summary: Against all odds, after all those years
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	There They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Maiko week is almost ending. Well, it's not like we're gonna act that way. It is sad tho. SO here is the fifth prompt pf the weel REUNION!! I'm actually super excited for you all tp read this becaus this reunion is possibly differentthan others cuz no, it's not the reunion after their 3 year breakup.

Azula was lost for maybe a few hours and still no one was talking about it. Maybe she was the only one who didn’t know. Or maybe she was being a paranoid and people just didn’t wanna question what the princess was doing. All of them were afraid of her afterall. Tho she knew Ty lee, her closest, was even closer to Azula. Asking wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey, Ty?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where Azula is?”

“I’m not quite sure.”

“But you know something.”

“I do-“

“Tell me. Please.”

“Well, she found the Avatar.”

“What?”

“And... Zuko.”

“Zuko?”

Zuko. She found Zuko . She and him were in the same place. Zuko. Would she see him again? Maybe. She wanted to. She really wanted to. Though it was Azula they were talking about. If Zuko ever betrayes her he wouldn’t survive. 

“Mai?”

“He’s here? And with Azula. The Azula we know. This is bad.”

“Why? Didn’t you miss him?”

“I- It’s not about that this is Azula. And it’s not just Zuko it’s also the avatar. I know you’re not fond of what the nation’s doing Ty lee.”

“Mai I think you are getting worried for nothing. When she comes back she could come back with Zuko!”

With Zuko. Would she come back with Zuko? She wanted to believe her she really did but Zuko had failed once. Azula had her eyes on Zuko.

“I don’t think you understand Ty. When she comes back, she could come back with both their bodies.”

“Mai- no. Azula wouldn’t.”

“What if she could? The nation sees Zuko as a traitor. The nation is ruthless so is Azula. If he does something wrong in her eyes, he’s gone.”

“No way. He is her brother. Deep, deep, deep... well very deep down somewhere she cares. I know she does.”

“There is a long way to that deep down. Ty I- I don’t want to lose him again. I don’t wanna lose him permanately.”

Ty lee looked at Mai with almost tears in her eyes. She didn’t show it much but there was great strenght in her vains and great love in her heart. Ty lee didn’t know what to say. She knew what could happen too. Though she wasn’t as stressed as Mai. She knew Azula would be safe but Mai didn’t know if Zuko would even make it out alive. Mai couldn’t stop her mind from creating scenarios. A lot, a lot scenarios. Each more upset and stressing than the other, non ended with them being in the same room together again. She tried, she tried forming a happy scene in her head. Useless. It was all useless. She couldn’t even picture him smiling. Well, it’s been three years she didn’t know what he looked like now. She tried stopping her mind but her worries were stronger than her hope. Until she heard a familiar voice. Both Ty lee and Mai’s head turned towards the door to see a girl and a boy who looked very similar. All of her thoughs, scenes in her head... they all dissapeared. There he was.

~

“What is it? Come on we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?”

It was done. Done. The avatar was dead. Killed by his sister in the state he wasn’t going to come back. He made a choice. A bold one to have everything he ever wanted. He missed his home. He missed his family. He missed the palace. He missed his- friends. He was going to see them all. It should’ve been worth it right?

“Yes of course Zuzu. Don’t worry it’s gonna be like- like the old times. I can hardly remember what it felt like to see you around the palace.”

“Hold on did you- miss me?”

What? Just- the comfort of the old days seems pleasing. We better hurry the crew’s probably waiting for us.”

“Crew?”

“Ty lee and Mai. Our childhood friends dumdum.”

All his focus shifted when she mentioned their childhood. Mai. Mai was here. All this time she was here. Mai. He’d wondered if he’d ever see Mai ever again. And she was here. He was about to see her. What would he say? 

“Come on this way.”

They started walking as Zuko turned back to his thoughts. What would he say when he sees her face again. When he smells the scent of her hair again. When he hears her soft and beautiful voice again. What would she say when she saw him again? When she sees his face changed. When she seed his past changed. Mai. There was no way she grew up to be pityful like him. He didn’t even know what she looked like now and she was still perfect in his eyes. He wasn’t worthy for her. He’d never been and he’d never be. However, he was ready. He was willing to risk any type of reaction he’d get to see her face once more. To smell the scent of her hair once more. To see if he was still acceptable in her eyes. They finally arrived to a huge building. Azula lead him into it. This was it. His heart started to beat like it wanted to break his bones and rip the skin of his chest off to break free. He started noticing every bit of air that entered his lungs and refused to leave. Azula opened the door of a huge room. And there she was.

~

Mai stood up from her chair and almost lost her balance. Zuko zoned out for a second and almost fainted. They started walking towards eachother. There they were. Two of them. Against all odds, after all those years. After his banishment, after Mai had become silent. Somehow, they had yet found eachother again. Their heads wouldn’t shut up. It was like a party with no music where everybody talked and nothing was clear. The music was the other. They got closer as they took little steps. Ty lee and Azula were probably looking at them like they were fools. Neighter of them cared. Zuko raised his hand but hazitated and put it behind his neck instead. Both were blushing intensely. Again, neighter of them cared.

“Hi.”

The both managed to say together. In sync. Zuko made an attempt to start a conversation.

“It’s- it’s been some time.”

“Yeah. You look well.”

“Well?” Zuko thought to himself. With that huge scar on his face. With all it’s backstory. With all it’s embarassment. With all it’s failiure. It was okay? Of course it was okay. It was just a scar. It didn’t define Zuko to Mai. She was just glad he was here. He was here. She was here. 

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Did he just say that? He just said that. So stupid of Zuko to say that. So flattering for Mai to hear that. 

“I missed you. No- I mean like, the old times. Like when you used to throw mud in my face.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She didn’t tell him if she missed the old times or him. They both knew she missed both. They both knew they missed all. All about the other. They were finally together in the same room. Together. Their bodies were together. Their eyes were together. Their minds were together. Their hearts were together. Together at last.


End file.
